Chandler and Joey's apartment
Chandler and Joey's apartment is located in Greenwich Vilage in Manhattan. The apartment served as a regular setpiece, but in terms of the show's main action, it was not as central a setting as Monica's apartment or Central Perk. It acted not so much as a gathering place for the six friends, but as more of a sanctuary for its two residents, where they could drink beer, watch Baywatch, relax in their reclining chairs and play games such as foosball, on a Nintendo 64, 'hammer darts', 'fireball' and the less-popular 'ultimate fireball'. It was also the home of The Chick and The Duck and the entertainment unit. It was generally a mess, in stark contrast to Monica's apartment, which she always kept neat and tidy. Finally, it was considerably more modest than Monica's apartment, and was considered generally realistic for two men of average income to afford in New York. The apartment was a testament to Joey and Chandler's lazy lifestyle. When their kitchen table broke, rather than replace it with another, they instead purchased a foosball table and resolved to eat over the sink. When Chandler's bedroom door was accidentally sawn in half, it was left that way until Rachel moved in, even though it consistently tripped Chandler up. Residents The guys' apartment is the only place other than Monica's apatrment where all of the friends have actually lived here Chandler took over the lease in an early episode his on-going room mates moved in first Kip moved in and dated Monica they said they would still be his friend he got married and moved out Then in the episode the one with the flashback Eric (The photographer) moved in he also has his own house in the one with the beach house Then Eddie moved in! in the episode the one where eddie moves in after Joey moved in ! in the episode the one where eddie wont go in Season 6 Chandler finally moved in with Monica and later got married Then Joey took over the lease and Rachel moved in with him also the apartment became a total babe magnet where every girl wants to move in with joey soon Phoebe moved in for a while but could'nt stand it then hot room-mate Janine moved in with Joey then his animals moved in with him in the one with the chick and the duck and most recent Chick Jr and duck Jr moved in with him in the last one and now no one lives here it is now a empty apartment and is up for sale Decor The only relatively consistent decorations in the apartment were a framed picture of Laurel and Hardy, statues of The Three Stooges, the two reclining armchairs, the foosball table, a poster for the 1976 film Les Mystères de New-York, a large white plastic dog that Joey had acquired whilst working on Days of Our Lives and a Magna Doodle on the front door, on which little jokes were often written. The black and white Laurel and Hardy picture is actually a photo still from their 1928 Leave 'Em Laughing. This poster may be purchased through www.friendsposter.com The apartment was refurbished rarely but substantially through the series; in The One Where Ross And Rachel... You Know, Joey took the chance to acquire a big-screen TV and a couple of black barcaloungers. These remain in the apartment until The One With The Cat, when the guys are robbed of everything except for the entertainment unit built by Joey and the white dog. During the first part of Season 4, the guys' apartment contains rusty patio furniture which Joey and Chandler had found downstairs (they also later acquire a small TV). After kissing Kathy, Chandler re-furbishes the apartment with a new entertainment unit (one which opens and closes with a remote at that), a new big-screen TV, a stereo, and two new brown barcaloungers. Although Joey decides to send everything back after learning about Chandler's kiss, the guys make up and eventually keep the furniture. It's not before the sixth season that Chandler separates the barcaloungers to take one of them to his new apartment at Monica's. By the seventh season, it is known that Joey has given names to his furniture and decor - his barcalounger is named Rosita; and the TV is known as Stevee. The Entertainment Unit The One With Frank Jr. is when Joey decides to build a place for the mail. However, he decides to take his construction "to the next level", and evolves the place for the mail into a fully-fledged entertainment unit. By the end of the episode, the entertainment center is ready and Joey and Chandler set it up with the help of their friends; the center is so wide that it covers the doors of the bedrooms. Although Chandler highly disapproves of the unit (mainly because its construction phase was characterized by a series of accidents in which he ends up with a varnish lid stuck to his pants and almost gets his face drilled by Joey), he sticks up with it through the third season, by which time the unit also becomes a home for the chick and the duckthe chick and the duck. Chandler and Joey keep the apartment till the start of the fourth season (The One With The Cat), when the guys decide to sell the unit. Joey tries to sell the unit to a guy, who looks quite skeptic about it. Joey points out how compartments of the unit are "big enough to hold a grown man", and he fits into it to prove the point, after which the buyer locks Joey in the unit and robs the guys' apartment of almost everything. Not much options are left for Chandler and Joey at this point, and they are forced to trade their unit for a canoe. You can also buy the Laurel and Hardy poster that is seen in Joey and Chandler's apartment here: www.friendsposter.com. It is an exact replica of the one that is seen on the show. Additional Information *For the first part of the first season, the guys' apartment was 5. This was later changed to 19. Category:Laurel and Hardy print in Friends, Joey Tribiani Apartment, Friends Set props Category:Locations Category:Main Set Pieces